


First Meeting

by cielacca



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: this is sorta shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is excited to meet his idol, Haytham Kenway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is really short but I just wanted to vent my feelings about Charles and Haytham and this is what happened!

Charles bounced up and down on his heels. He could barely contain his excitement. He had gotten word that Haytham Kenway would be meeting him in Boston a few weeks ago and he had been all nervous excitement since. He had been dying to meet Master Kenway for a while now, hoping he could observe him in action. And, perhaps if he was extraordinarily lucky, he could also learn something from him.

Charles had gotten word that Haytham's ship would be arriving that morning. He practically fell out of bed, tripping over his own feet in the process. He had so much to do! What if he wasn't ready? Master Kenway would be most displeased. Simply thinking of his disapproving face nearly made Charles shake. He ran around his quarters hurriedly throwing on clothes. He had to look his best today. He stared into his mirror for what was most likely an obscene amount of time before deciding that he finally looked ready to go meet Haytham at the docks.

Charles ran everywhere he went that day, nervous butterflies in his stomach clouding his decisions. People who saw him speeding through the streets smiling like a maniac surely thought him insane; but Charles had not a care in the world for them today. Charles stood on the dock finally at mid morning, feeling so nervous he thought he might faint. He pondered how ridiculous he sounded in his head. A fully grown man, fainting on the docks just at the prospect of meeting his hero? That would not be the best first impression at all, Charles chided himself.

Time passed slowly but soon Haytham's ship had pulled up to the docks and Haytham himself was finally descending onto the bustling docks of Boston. Charles could barely contain himself. He bounded over to the tall, broad man and practically dove for his hand.

"Master Kenway!" he boomed. Haytham looked mildly surprised for a moment before regaining composure. Charles introduced himself, speaking rapidly and excitedly as Haytham gazed at him appraisingly. Charles shook Haytham's hand more times than was (most likely) necessary but at this point he didn't even care. He was practically bouncing as he talked.

"Well, Master Kenway, I just have to gather the horses before we can be off to our destination!" Haytham gave him a small smile. Charles felt like he could float to where the horses were. Haytham noted that he had some things he needed to do as well. Charles nodded exuberantly once more and then bid Haytham goodbye for the time being. Then he dashed off to gather two horses. As he ran off Haytham noted that while this man could be a little excitable, he did indeed like Charles Lee.

  
  



End file.
